


I'd Give You The World (To Hold In The Palm Of Your Hand)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: All Aboard The Hogwarts Express [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Hyunggu amd Yuto fall easily, almost like puzzle pieces.Prequel to All In A Day's Work, can probably be read alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuno/Yuki is my favorite, I'm sorry.

Hyojong always thought of himself as a good embodiment of Slytherin house - ambitious, sneaky, and fairly hateful towards the right people - but none of his friends seemed to think so, especially Hyunggu. 

 

“I've known you since I was born, hyung.” Hyunggu rolled his eyes. “I can't believe you got sorted into Slytherin.”

 

“Me? You in Ravenclaw?” Hyojong shoved Hyunggu's shoulder, making the younger laugh. 

 

“Even more surprising that you ended up with Hwitaek-hyung.” Hyunggu giggled, remembering the dirty looks they gave each other when Hwitaek sat with them on the train to Hogwarts Hyunggu's first year. 

 

“Even worse that you dated Wooseok.” Hyojong scoffed, ruffling Hyunggu's hair. 

 

“Don't bring that up.” Hyunggu made a face, looking towards the doors to the great hall as the first years piled in. A tall boy sneaks in behind them, ducking down and stumbling towards the Slytherin table where Hyunggu sat with Hyojong. He looked around the table and hesitantly sat across from Hyunggu and Hyojong, head down. 

 

“Yuto-ah, late again.” Hyojong clicked his tongue. 

 

“They stopped me with the first years again, hyung.” The boy - Yuto - groaned. Hyojong laughed, shaking his head. “You must be Hyunggu.” He smiled at Hyunggu, the younger staring. 

 

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat, looking away. Hyojong stared at him, loud laugh covered by clapping and whoops. 

 

“Oh, my baby.” He sighed, wrapping an arm around Hyunggu's shoulders. 

 

“I thought you were with Hwitaek-hyung.” Yuto said.

 

“I am. Hyunggu is like my little brother.” Hyojong grinned. “Known ‘im since he was born.” 

 

“Ah.” Yuto smiled. He and Hyojong both dug in as the food appeared, Hyunggu eating much slower. 

 

\----

 

“You like him!” Hyojong punched Hyunggu's chest, making him laugh. 

 

“Shut up, hyung!” Hyunggu punched Hyojong back. 

 

“Come on, after Wooseok  _ I _ would be an angel. Yuto's a great guy!” Hyojong hugged Hyunggu close. “You're my baby brother, i wouldn't say it if I didn't know.” Hyojong kissed Hyunggu's cheek. 

 

“The more you call me your brother the more uncomfortable I feel about all that sex we had last year.” Hyunggu made a face. 

 

“We agreed not to talk about that.” Hyojong pouted. Hyunggu laughed and pulled Hyojong into a kiss, knowing Hwitaek would never mind.

 

“I do believe we've talked about this.” Hwitaek chuckled, leaning against the doorway to the boy's dormitory. Hyojong laughed and pulled away from Hyunggu, reaching out for Hwitaek. 

 

“This wouldn't happen if you got with Yuto.” He smirked at Hyunggu. The younger rolled his eyes, flopping onto Hyojong's bed. 

“Shut up, hyung.” 

 

\----

 

Hyunggu ran through the halls, sliding across the slick ground. He screamed when his body collided with another, both falling to the ground. He groaned and laid there for a second, opening his eyes to see Yuto hovering above him.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Hyunggu grunted as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Yuto apologized. 

 

“It was my fault.” Hyunggu sighed. 

 

“Let's get to you the nurse's ward.” Yuto helped Hyunggu up and walked with him, carrying half his weight. 

 

“Thank you.” Hyunggu smiled at Yuto, sitting against the headboard of the bed in the ward. Yuto chuckled and sat next to him on the bed, biting his lip. 

 

“I uh, I heard you like muggle items.” Yuto mumbled. Hyunggu blushed and nodded, looking away. “It's uh, not much, but…” Hyunggu turned back to Yuto to see him holding out a muggle pen. 

 

“Oh!” Hyunggu gasped, covering his mouth. Yuto smiled and held it closer to Hyunggu, watching him take it.

 

“Here, you just-” Yuto clicked the pen for him, making him giggle. 

 

“I love it. Thank you.” Hyunggu grinned, looking at Yuto. “Where'd you get it?” 

 

“Home.” Yuto admitted.

 

“Half-blood?” 

 

“Muggle-born.” Yuto corrected, watching Hyunggu's reaction. 

 

“That's great!” He giggled, still clicking the pen. Yuto smiled and nodded, watching Hyunggu doodle on the palm of his own hand. “Look! It writes!” Hyunggu laughed, making Yuto grin wider. 

 

“Better than a quill?”

 

“Way better.” Hyunggu nodded. Yuto chuckled and tilted his head, watching Hyunggu still. 

 

\----

 

They shared their first kiss by candlelight, light music playing in the background as they swayed in the Slytherin common room. When they pulled apart, they had matching grins and burst into giggles simultaneously. 

 

“I can't believe you kissed me.” Hyunggu teased, hitting Yuto's shoulder gently. The elder laughed, leaning back in for another kiss. 

 

“I heard you dated that Gryffindor kid, Wooseok.” Yuto commented later, Hyunggu straddling his legs and hugging his shoulders. 

 

“Unfortunately.” Hyunggu sighed, shifting in Yuto's lap. Yuto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hyunggu's waist, kissing his shoulder. 

 

“Do you still talk?”

 

“He tries, it's quite annoying.”

 

“Don't worry. I'll take care of him.” Yuto smiled. Hyunggu pulled back and looked at Yuto, smiling himself. 

 

“Hyojong was right. You are a great guy.” 

 

“Did you have any doubts?” 

 

“Not after you gave me the pen.” Hyunggu chuckled. Yuto grinned and pulled Hyunggu down for another kiss.

 

\----

 

“Where are you taking me, hyung?” Hyunggu whined, gripping Hyojong's wrists. 

“Stop struggling, it's worth it.” Hyojong said stopping and holding Hyunggu close. He let go of Hyunggu, dropping his hands and letting the younger see what's in front of him. 

 

“Hyung-!” Hyunggu gasped, looking out over the snow covered grounds. He turned around but Hyojong was gone, Yuto coming out of the shadows and kissing him. “Yuto-”

 

“Don't say anything.” Yuto whispered. He pulled out his wand and whispered an enchantment, a flower blooming in his hand. He pocketed his wand, carefully passing Hyunggu the flower. 

 

“It's beautiful.” Hyunggu breathed. Yuto chuckled, nodding. 

 

“Flatten your palm.” He instructed. Hyunggu followed the instructions, gasping when the flower explodes into fireworks. “Will you be mine, Hyunggu?” Yuto asked softly. Hyunggu laughed and nodded, throwing his arms around Yuto's neck after the fireworks stopped in his hand. 

 

“Yes yes yes. A million times yes.” He grinned, pulling back in order to kiss Yuto. 

 

“I know wizarding stuff is less exciting than muggle things, but I actually taught myself that one to impress you.” Yuto laughed, making Hyunggu giggle. 

 

“You impress me all the time.” He grinned, kissing Yuto again.

  
  



End file.
